Many currently available refrigerators include water dispensers located on an outer surface of the refrigerator door.
Including a dispenser on an outer surface of the refrigerator door tends to greatly restrict the exterior design of the refrigerator, and the refrigerator may require more space to accommodate the dispenser. Furthermore, when the door includes glass surfaces, it is difficult to form a hole at the center of the door for installing the dispenser, and the manufacturing costs thereof are increased significantly.
Refrigerators that include dispensers on an outer surface of the refrigerator door are also unable to supply a large amount of cold water on-demand, and various types of sensors are required for dispensing water, thereby increasing the overall price of the product and potentially compromising durability.